Myeato Urusaki
Background Myeato Urusaki (born ??? Raziel Urusaki (real first name unknown)) is one of the main protagonists of Rebellation Z and its spinoffs by Brothers Stanley alongside his brother Kairamori. He is the third son of Victor and Rachael Urusaki, and was first introduced as a cocky delinquent academy student who is the heir of the Baratria clan, one of the Five Great Noble Houses and the clan that sealed the legendary shogun entity, Garuda from 1,800 years ago. They keep the sacred treasure that sealed Garuda long ago. His family's treasure is the War God Sword (戦神の剣, Ikusagami-no-Tsurugi), which came under the ownership of Victor when Rachael was married into the Urusaki family, and is passed onto Myeato to seal the dragon heart that's within him. Myeato’s life is one filled with many trials and adventures which test his righteousness and his loyalty to his friends. During his heroic career, he earned many titles and comrades as well as the scorn of countless foes, rivals, and chaotic forces. Myeato goes on various adventures with his brother/rival Kairamori and the compatriots they meet along the way - the Rookies, a group a fighting teenagers and young adults commonly characterized as the so-called “Worst Generation”. Myeato was born shortly after Kairamori and briefly before Zachary and Kenneth. He was given his name by his mother Rachael, a completely fictional name with a specific meaning - “One who will Overcome the Reign of God”. Though he can be said to have lived a relatively good and peaceful childhood compared to others, he experienced a traumatic event as a small child. Seven years before the start of the series, a 5-year-old Myeato was infected by the demonic element leaking into the world caused by Victor and Raziel defeating the Mother-Queen at the end of the World Championship Tournament, Vic was distraught, crying at his failure. He found his young son on the verge of death, he was the only one infected by the demonic element. There however was a way to save the child’s life. Vic transplanted the heart of his dragon companion, Raziel at the dragon’s request. He implanted the heart within Myeato, saving his life. Normally, this would kill even a neo-human, because dragons and humans are incompatible, but the effects of the heart was sealed into Vic’s sword, Ikusagami, which belonged to Rachael’s clan as a treasure. Despite surviving this disaster, naturally, it traumatized Myeato and this is when he began suffering from severe PTSD. Myeato had witnessed very young the lengths his father would go to in order to save a loved one. He was so inspired by his father, that he aspired to go to extreme lengths to protect what he cares about. Myeato had no knowledge that Nirvana was inside him. Nevertheless, it brought out the extremity in his ideals which led him to pledge to his father that he would become the Hero of Vigilance when Vic retired having that goal. Sometime after those events, he met Lilyanne May, who stood out due to her white hair and purple eyes. Lily is the childhood friend of Kairamori, Myeato, Zach, and Ken. Per usual, Lily would be quite affectionate towards all four boys and she would be like a sister to Myeato, they. were her escape from her broken home/family.Myeato met Joineth Kagura when he was eight, who he quickly befriended despite their clashing hot headed personas. However, Myeato didn't like Joineth around Lilyanne. Two years later they met Rio and swore an oath of brotherhood by blood under a tree. Their friendship symbolized their shared ideology of a peaceful world, one where people of all different species can live in peace. Around eleven years old, Myeato was enrolled in the Gaia Academy along with other gaia-sensitive children, not just other neo-humans. Joineth and Rio also attended, Joineth actually being the first to enroll (months before Myeato did). Both boys were troublemakers at the academy, whereas Rio would always be the oddball out that tried to prevent them from acting out. Myeato came to meet several of the kids that would soon become his comrades at the academy, such as Rina Asahina, Mira Anne Nyugen and even the princesses Shyanne and Shaneylle Armella. Seventeen months later Myeato is alerted by Rio that kids have been missing from the Academy, but Myeato finds it suspicious that the instructors have heard word of this, considering it's a serious situation regarding the student body. Also, some have even been reported to be dead. Joineth joins them with a girl in his arms to which Myeato sarcastically remarked this as the “making of one of the world's greatest womanizers” before getting into a bout with Joineth as Rio and the girl simply watched. Nevertheless the continue to hang out with their brothers/friends Kairamori, Akira Kagura and Noah Natsune who seems to ignore Rio’s existence. Around this time Joineth starts to worry about how Noah’s ignorance towards his brother is affecting Rio quite negatively. Eventually Kaira is sent away to a remote island due to his incompetence at the academy. This is when Dr. Manugirobi, a doctor that has been on friendly terms with Myeato’s family for years began to terrorize the city and leave it in ruins. Since they have a long history, Rachael felt the need to find the doctor himself and get him to stop, but was caught up in saving others from the calamity. During the carnage, Rachael had bestowed Myeato with the sword which controls the seal over his dragon heart, the Ikusagami (which previously belonged to his father). Though this meant Myeato would cease to live as a human, he accepted because of his vow to his father. Using his true potential Myeato had fought against the androids of Cybernik Cooperation, who were working alongside Manugirobi. Moreover, he came across an upperclassmen of the academy, Kiba Inumara, who was covered in blood and confessed to having been the one responsible for killing kids at the academy. Engulfed in rage, Myeato fights Kiba and despite the latter’s greater strength and experience, Myeato won that fight. Kiba tells Myeato the one who put him up to this wasn't Manugirobi, but the CEO and owner of Cybernik Cooperation. Appearance Myeato is a human boy with short spiky orange hair and tanned-peach skin. He has emerald green eyes as well. As a child, he was shorter and thinner, but has grown significantly taller and more lean-built muscular since then. He is often seen wearing his casual clothing, it consist of a black and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a baggy black jeans. During in school, he wears his Gomurahara Academy uniform but underneath his jacket uniform, he wears the same long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt. After the first apocalypse, Myeato's clothing consisted of a black and red short sleeved shirt, matching pants decorated with a gimmicky demon on the left leg and red flame-like marks on the right leg, a dark red cloth-like sash tied around his waist with a white belt, and matching boots. He noticeably has black tape around his ankles and wears black gloves and a red scarf. Since using Ikusagami for the first time, Myeato began exhibiting a number of physical traits that hint at his demonic nature in his human form such as prominent canine teeth (not as sharp as a vampire’s), slightly pointed ears, and a long, black, fur-tufted tail. Around two years later, he is seen wearing his signature clothing for the series. He wears a black body armor made from a special material used by the Royal Church, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with white accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, black pants that had black straps on his thighs, and more strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his pants. His signature black coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff. Two and a half years after the defeat of WAREZ and Myeato's return from the Dark World, he has reverted to his human form, but with small streak of white within his otherwise orange hair as well as several tanned streaks of skin throughout his body, the change of which most likely came about due to the extensive use of the Dragon Revelation Seal + Ikusagami still having an effect on his body. His outfit underwent some minor changes like wearing a red headband and being sleeveless on his right arm. One year after the defeat of Takeshi, Myeato gains a new body designed by his Aunt Eva. His new body is noted to match his original body closely. Myeato now wears a stylish orange leather jacket with black stripes. This is his main casual outfit because Amy Liu complimented him on it and he changed his attire very quickly to his wife’s taste. After the Cold War, Myeato's attire as a 20-year-old adult is another modified version of his Holy Shroud which is basically a crossover between the original shroud gifted by Suna and the Shroud of Baratria gifted by his mother. This leaves most of his torso bare, something Shaneylle teased Amy Liu for. He also wears baggier black pants than he’s worn before with the Dragon Revelation Seal on the left leg, along with stylish black boots with orange straps. Personality Myeato on the outside seems like a normal boy in this world of superhuman beings and magic, but in reality he is mentally damaged on the inside. Myeato suffers from tremendous survivor's guilt, constantly trying to harbor all this pain to himself and succeeds in not showing people this trauma. Only after someone has witnessed him repeatedly throw himself into danger without any precautionary measures do they realize he is extremely reckless, even for a teenager. It's not that he hates his life or is suicidal, but the reason for his behavior stems back to the previous series. During the events of Ikusagami when Myeato was only five years old, the occult opened what is called a “Seal of Destruction” in Old Academia. Myeato, along with millions of other civilians had their souls incorporated into the seal. Myeato only survived this because his father, Victor, implanted the heart of his dragon companion, Raziel, within Myeato at the dragon’s request. Interestingly, not only did this grant Myeato tremendous vitality, it reconstructed his psychological process. Additionally, the boy also has suffered from survivor’s guilt and post trauma ever since. Myeato believed he should have died with everyone else, thinking that though he was only a young child, his one life being spared while millions still died haunts him. He is also void of a goal at the beginning of the series. Myeato constantly throws himself into danger, foregoing any sort of personal defense in favor of pure offense, only defending others. Those like Shaneylle slowly became to become disturbed and worried by this. She even told him to live for himself only, believing selfishness will save his life. Myeato however responds that “he has no life”. His life was forfeit as a child, and was given Raziel’s heart at the cost of the dragon’s own life. To Myeato, he is living Raziel’s life and thus because the dragon had compassion for humans and protected others, Myeato too will protect others no matter the price. Even if it costs him his life, he will defend others without a second thought. He even gets upset or outright angry when people turn down his help. Victor often talked about how he used strive to protect the innocent from the world's many perils, even at the cost of his own humanity, and how he was saddened by the reality that whenever he was able to spare one life, another person was fated to die. He even expressed how Raziel shared his dream of being a “Hero of Vigilance”. Although Victor was never able to save everyone, Myeato always admired his efforts. Before Victor retired due to having too many kids, Myeato pledged to be that hero in his father’s place and strive to protect everyone at the cost of his own life. Everything that he is thus far is the result of that very pledge. He has made it his dream to become a "Hero of Vigilance" who will save everyone regardless of what happens to his own life or the destruction of his mental psyche. Despite this, Myeato is not melancholic. He is a kind, brave, upbeat, and often caring boy. He is without a doubt, selfless above all else. He would sacrifice himself to save millions rather than sacrifice millions to save fewer people. He even claims it's “mathematically ridiculous” even understanding the nature of bias. He does not bear any ill-feelings towards his father for being human, nor the dragon Raziel for having compassion towards humans. However their decision does leave him emotionally conflicted, since he finds himself fighting more and more for the sake of Amy Liu rather than the vast majority. Myeato is told multiple times that humanity wants Unity over their own self-direction, whereas the non human aspect of the population seek Chaos. Unity is Emperor Heizen’s plan to create the Millennium Kingdom, an eternal paradise where those living within are looked after by him, the true reality of the Kingdom is that only a select few would be allowed to live in the Kingdom, while all others would be forsaken and left to die. Chaos is true and absolute freedom, but will inevitably result in anarchy, war, and strife. Consequently, both of these worlds cannot be established without the power of Amy Liu, and such use of her power will result in her death. This causes Myeato to be forced to endure his own hypocrisy, as he'd rather save the innocent Amy Liu than the twisted mass of humanity that wishes for their own enslavement. Soon this causes him to have periods of breaking down. Originally he denounced the true wish of humankind as lies spread by the occult just so they can achieve their indoctrinated agenda, but after he witnessed the people from all over the world, other worlds and realities praying and wishing to be ruled by Heizen, he fell into despair. When it comes to romance, Myeato is no stranger. Mira Anne harbored some affection towards him and was inspired by his idealism but Benji wouldn't allow her to pursue him due to her status of the Sea Princess, meaning her role lies with being the Sea-Queen. As the result Myeato never had the chance to return her feelings. Myeato is one who strongly values friendship and brotherhood. His allies have grown on him, so he naturally saw many of the female rookies as dear friends or even sister-like figures to him. As a child, he admitted to having a kiddy crush on Lily, who he still considers his childhood sweetheart to this day and cherishes her like a sister. The one that always stood out to him though was Amy Liu, a unique princess who strongly admires his ideals because they share a strong desire to protect. Myeato always felt Amy Liu was special, despite having feelings for Shaneylle, still harboring some feelings for Lily and knowing of Mira’s affection, it is ultimately Amy Liu who he falls in love with. However, Amar attempts to prevent the two’s feelings for developing even further. Amy Liu always cared about Myeato and thought he was special since the pre timeskip, but she began to fall in love with him during the post timeskip. Myeato cherishes his interactions with the princess because he always learns something new just by watching her interact with her surroundings as similar to a child. He started noticing her affection for him. She'd always dab a little ice cream on his nose or hug him from behind. She even made him a scarf when his old scarf was destroyed and imbued it with magic to make it highly resistant to damage. She similarly made him a headband all the same. Seeing her affection for him grew on Myeato extensively until he began feeling the same for her. Add that on top of his vow to protect her and the many battles he had doing just that, as well as the multitude of missions Nix would have the Hakkeshu undertake as training to protect the princess. During these missions Myeato would normally be the one spending time with Amy Liu the most. It had occurred to him that another guardian could also have feelings for the princess, but eventually he couldn't help himself as they shared too many moments together for him to just forget it all. Among the characters of RBZ, he is one of the heaviest eaters, comparable only to the “fellas” and Rina. According to him one who does not have the stomach to finish their meals is a failure as a martial artist. Meeting Makuro is the first time Myeato’s character started changing. Makuro accuses Myeato of destroying his future by following the path of neutrality. Myeato, who has been mentally damaged and left traumatized by Vic does this, caused the destruction of someone else’s future by nevertheless following the exact same path. Whether it was true or not didn't matter, it ate away at Myeato’s sanity. This eventually led him to accidentally killing Kitt who lied about “getting it good” with Shaneylle, using pitch black flames for the first time. Myeato does not seek to kill anyone. He may have a thrill for testaments of strength, but he does not like killing. He will do just that if his loved ones are in danger. He is not above killing entirely as the result, and there is a deep murderous intent within him which is revealed to be his more fiendish side. Misty is the first time Myeato began to view things from a different perspective. Misty is an imperfect existence of Myeato born from his memories of Amy Liu. This makes her more of a clone of the princess than a clone of himself. However, Misty can use her own version of the Dragon Seal just like Nyeato can. Misty has sweetcake-like ideals, wanting everyone to have their own ideal world they can envision. Because she is composed of Myeato’s memories of Amy Liu, Misty shares a similar desire for a peaceful world like Amy does. Myeato saw from the outside how this affected Misty, and so he was looking from the same perspective as those constantly worried about him for the same attitude. This doesn't change his ideals, more so it makes him start taking their concerns more seriously. He also begins to appreciate Amy Liu's pacifism. Because if she could fight, she would, and she might be just as reckless as Misty. Moreover, Nyeato tried to constantly teach Misty the error of her ways, while Myeato embraced her for her ideals but ensured she understood the responsibility behind it. Though Myeato and Nyeato soon becomes more akin to allies, Nyeato refuses to fight for a world that is impossible to reach, taking a more lazy/laid back persona. He will no longer get in Myeato’s way - briefly acknowledging his superior strength. The revelation of Aul Saurunem marks the time Myeato and the Hakkeshu finally came across a force Nix warned they stood no chance against, even with Myeato's dragon heart and the combined skills of the Rookies. This caused Myeato to ultimately seek to become even stronger so he can protect everyone as he solemnly vowed to do no matter what. He and Kiba train with Nix for two and a half years. During that time Nix finally tells Myeato that someday he may find himself in a situation that forces him to go abandon his ideals. Myeato did mature extensively over that time skip but he never gave up on his ideals. Soon he learned of Amy Liu’s position in relation to his own from Nix. While Myeato is damaged from survivor's guilt, Amy Liu personifies the very archetype of paradise and because of that, she literally cannot abandon her desire for such a world. It is literally a fantasy she embodies, even if for some reason it brought her immense pain. Realizing this, Myeato slowly begins to gear more towards fighting for a paradise solely because that's what the princess wants. Upon returning home after his training, Myeato frees Amy Liu for her deep crystal sleep as the only one who could do it. Victor eventually tells Myeato that he is in love and just as Vic abandoned his goal of becoming an ultimate Hero of Vigilance because of the love of his wife and children, so can Myeato without completely trashing the idea, because he is fighting for something real and tangible. Takeshi pushes Myeato to the utmost limit of his ideals by taking sensitive dna from Myeato and Amy Liu and using advanced science to biologically create life without the use of a womb. Within nine minutes of kidnapping Amy Liu, the twins Cassandra and Tia were created as ultimate weapons to destroy Myeato as revenge for Myeato defeating Dracula two years ago (by weakening him). Creating two children and forcing them to fight their biological father was a concept that burned deep within Myeato. He was willing to abandon his ideals for their sake, because they are his daughters and the only meaning behind their existence is killing him. However, Amy Liu, their mother, told them they are living beings allowed to live their own lives. They developed personalities and didn't seek the destruction of their father, siding with their mother and attacking Takeshi instead. Myeato was able to break out of his “allow them to kill me” phase immediately once he was able to save Amy Liu and she told him how they've quickly developed. Regardless, Myeato still was willing to abandon his ideals after killing Takeshi (or at least part of him) as his body was destroyed in the process of the battle but was revived with Amy's magic. Revan, Myeato's nephew from the future, tells him he is from an alternate future from Makuro’s. Though Myeato believes he changed the future by changing his mindset about his goals, Nix comments that there are merely multiple dimensions of time, not one like many believe. Prior to his marriage to Amy Liu, Myeato met King from Sandora. King dreams of fighting solely for the sake of others similar to Myeato's ideals. Because of this, he takes King in as his student. Myeato comes across other youths and even a man much older than him - all inspired by and share his ideals. He takes them all in as students, in the event that he ever abandons his ideals completely, he has them to pursue the dream. Loki and Aisha are twins that were orphaned by the terrorism of WAREZ. They harbor survivor’s guilt like Myeato (but not nearly to the same degree of warping their psyche). When Aisha is revealed to have feelings for Kaira’s student Elijah, Myeato teases her about it and when she denies it he reprimands her, showing her that love, even in its premature stage of “liking” is nothing to be ashamed of, which gave her the confidence to finally confess to Elijah. Hans is older than Myeato, but still his student. A solitary individual, he doesn't live in the cabin, but visits frequently to train under his master. He is even in the process of developing his own Creation Marble. Myeato himself continues to inspire Hans and help him with his life problems should they arise. Though a master himself, Myeato is still Nix’s student along with Kiba, training to be the ultimate guardians of Amy Liu’s paradise. Thus, Myeato has revealed to have a keen interest in magic. Marrying Amy Liu did have an effect on Myeato's personality, making him more open with his feelings for her as they continue to grow stronger. Naturally, Amy is affectionate to others, notably family members and the other Rookies. Though Myeato understands this, he often shows traits of jealousy especially when it's Kairamori involved. Nonetheless, he's become happier as a person who has a family. He also adopted Miku (a girl old enough to technically be his youngest sister) as his daughter due to her being basically the daughter of Myeato from her world. Caring for her as much as he does his own biological daughters, this causes harmless sibling rivalry between the girls in which Myeato is always at the bad end of their horseplay. Personal Statistics Name: Myeato Raziel Urusaki (real first name, Unknown), Myko, Mykster, Raziel, Myte, Maito, Urusaki, One who will Overcome the Reign of God Origin: Rebellation Z Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (Part 1) 15 (Part 2) 17-18 (Part 3) 19-20 (Part 4) Classification: Neo-Human/Dragon hybrid, Rookie, Tournament Participant Date of Birth: April 21st, 2013 Birthplace: Nihon Country Hair Color: Honey Orange Eye Color: Lime Green (Human) Orange (Dragon) Height: 4’11’’ (Part 1) 5’7’’ (Part 2) 6’1’’ (Part 3 and 4) Weight: 100 lbs. (Part 1) 130 lbs. (Part 2) 156 lbs. (Part 3) 160 (Part 4) Alignment: Neutral-Good Attribute: Dark Affiliation: Eighteen Rookies, Super Rookies, Team Hypernova, Ultimate Rookies Previous Affiliation: Gaia Academy Likes: Kairamori, Amy Liu (romantically), Lily Shaneylle, Shyanne, his brothers and sisters, his parents and grandparents, Breanna, Tacos, Sparring, Testaments of Strength, Joineth, Rio, Akira, Noah, Cassandra, Tia, Miku, Serenity, Showing Off, Proving he's the fastest, Mexican Food, Poetry, Shakespeare, Writing Dislikes: Umeboshi (pickled plum), soap operas, losing fights, allowing people to be harmed or oppressed in any way, Demara, Black Boss, his lawful side, Vega, Heizen, anyone who tries to take his family from him Hobbies: Running, cooking, housework Natural Enemy: "The dragon in his dreams" Image Color: Flame Color Values: Family, Independence, Testaments of Strength, Freedom of Choice, Neutrality Status: Alive Marital Status: Single Combat Statistics Tier: Ranges from Low 5-B to 4-B. 3-C at his peak | Ranges from 3-C to Low 2-C at full power | Ranges from Low 2-C to 2-C at full power | Ranges from at least Low 2-C to at least 2-A at full power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (is a skilled swordsman and marksman, and has wielded an assortment of swords, scythes, spears, axes, and other melee weapons), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Summoning, Gaia Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Rage Power (gets stronger the angrier he gets), Fire Manipulation, Danmaku, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration Negation (can prevent regenerative capabilities with Ikusagami), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Can destroy souls and hurt intangible beings, in a myriad of ways that bypass all defenses, Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Resurrection, Immortality (types 1 and 3), Acausality (through Amy Liu's ichor), Teleportation, Flight, Telepathy, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Aura, Can fight without a body or using any of his senses, Causality Manipulation, Transformation, Reactive Power Level + Reactive Evolution (becomes stronger after each battle and increasingly stronger while in the midsts of battle. Able to adapt to an enemy’s attacks after observing them only once), Information Manipulation, High Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation (circumvented Gae Bolg, which will always hit its opponent as long as the possibility isn't zero) | All of the above abilities + Power Nullification, Space-Time Manipulation, Increased Strength, Durability, Reactions, Speed, Precognition, Intangibility, Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning and Earth), Holy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, Conceptual Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Time Travel, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, able to restore his body as long as his Essence(s) are intact), Creation, Able to seal opponents with Ikusagami, Magic, Mind Control, Acupuncture, Sound Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Attack Reflection, Hellfire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation | All of the above abilities + Void Manipulation and Nothingness Embodiment (the nonexistent properties of the Dark World are now part of him), Chaos Manipulation, Immortality (Type 9), Regeneration (High-Godly via connect to Amy Liu. She subconsciously restored his soul even after the complete totality of his being and reality were completely destroyed in his fight with Takeshi), BFR, Physics Manipulation (Full Dragons are their own laws of physics applied to reality) and High Resistance to Power Mimicry, Absorption, BFR and Soul Destruction | All of the above abilities + Non-Corporeal, Transmutation, Timeline creation and destruction (across an undefined number of temporal dimensions), Can vaporize living beings at will with his gaia, Abstract Existence Attack Potency: Ranges from Small Planet level (Destroyed the twelve Black Moons, each larger than Earth's moon, with a single casual strike. Defeated Cybernik who was empowered by the energy of these moons.) to Solar System level (Through usage of the Dragon Seal, he was able to severely damage and defeat Zero empowered by the Tower of Heaven, which was absorbing the energy of billions of stars in an instant. Myeato destroyed the Tower in the process of defeating full power Zero). Galaxy level post-Azure Island Tournament (fought against a semi-serious Queen Sheela, who effortlessly destroyed the Kos Galaxy, which is larger than the Milky Way, with a finger) | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ (far stronger than Benji and the Titans, who should be comparable to Hercules, who near-effortlessly rearranged several hundreds of star systems creating a galaxy; through usage of the Dragon Seal, Myeato overpowered Genesis Makuro's Galaxian Explosion with his Dragon King Fist. Later destroyed Poseidon's Mainstay Pillar, which was protected by his divine Prana and would remain intact even after the end of the universe.) | Ranges from Universe level+ (Became even stronger after returning from the Dark World. Effortlessly killed Takeshi. Raised his Gaia infinitely, to a level higher than a Seal of Destruction and the sacrifice of the Star Knights) to Low Multiverse level (More powerful than any of his previous forms. Was stated to have the power to obliterate multiple phases/dimensions in the world similar to an unstable Misty. Destroyed Passion's pillars which were at this level) | Ranges from Universe level (significantly stronger than before) to At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to all his previous levels of strength. Along with Monkey God Kairamori they fought Heizen in his various forms, albeit incapable of any real damage whatsoever). Speed: Infinite (Consistently potrayed to be able to move as fast as he wants, even across an infinite distance or in a void lacking spacetime, can bypass cause and effect by reaching his destination before he leaves and can ignore distance, making him the fastest being in any universe.) Lifting Strength: Class E+ (lifted an object with a mass greater than the atmosphere of the planet) | Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar+ Striking Strength: Ranges from Small Planet Class to Solar System Class | Ranges from Galaxy Class to Universe Class | Ranges from at least Universal+ to Low Multiversal | Ranges from at least Universal+ to Multiversal+ Durability: Ranges from Planet level (survived the explosion of the Cyber Egg, an artifact much larger than the Earth, which only rendered him unconscious) to Solar System level (traded blows with Zero). Galaxy level at his peak (withstood several blows from a semi-serious Queen Sheela) | Ranges from Galaxy level (vastly superior to before) to Universe level+ (Managed to take blows from Passion and Xera) | Ranges from Universe level+ (tanked blows from Takeshi’s first and second forms. Took blows from his final form) to Low Multiverse level (clashed with Emperor Heizen’s m-body) | Ranges from Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ (resisted the godlike power of a premature Heizen. Because of Miku’s interference, Myeato also was able to counter Heizen's gaia cloak without immediately being fully erased to nothingness. Heizen erased Myeato from infinite timelines but he still existed because of his link to Amy Liu). Stamina: Myeato can remain active for extended periods of time. Can fight even while extremely wounded and without a body/soul. Fought against the Cybernik robot army for six and a half months without tiring (and despite their immunity to gaia-based attacks). His mental stamina is also impressive, as he withstood the effects of the Dark World for 1000 years. Range: Ranges from Standard melee range to Irrelevant (his attacks combined with his speed can ignore the concept of distance. He has outran Gae Bolg, which always hits its target as long as the possibility of doing so isn't zero, casually and negated the causality manipulation effects of Shaneylle's Izanami-no-Okami.) Standard Equipment: Ikusagami, Highly Resistant Scarf, An assortment of swords, scythes, spears, axes, and other melee weapons, Holy Shroud, Shroud of Baratria * Ikusagami: Phantasmal Greatsword that Felled the Demon God: The sacred treasure of the Hanzamune Clan, which was originally owned by the founder of the Myoo District and kept by the High Priestess of the Noble House. The blade was used to seal the Shogun Lord Garuda after he consumed countless living souls. Because it now contains Myeato’s dragon heart, unsheathing Ikusagami restores his draconic nature and powers. Mephisto explains that this is because a dragon’s heart is the source of its powers and when displaying it allows one to draw out one´s true power. But unsheathing Ikusagami also leaves Myeato vulnerable as it is also his vital part, thus destroying the blade could kill him. After learning to control his powers, Myeato uses the Ikusagami to channel his black flames for attacks of immense destructive capacity. It possesses the properties of Holy Swords and Demonic Swords and is a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves. It has a famed reputation for that reason, and was the chosen weapon of the Sun God Victor prior to coming into Myeato's possession in the modern generation. * Holy Shroud of Dunamis De Anima: A black and orange holy shroud crafted by Suna of the Church as a gift for Myeato; thanks for saving her from the Tower of Heaven. He wears it over his black plated armor. The shroud projects a holy aura that blocks out all interference from dark, curse, evil, or chaotic forces, immediately exorcising them and protecting the soul from powerful soul destruction. Similar to his scarf that was made by Amy Liu and imbued with powerful magic, the shroud was imbued with sacred holy rites comparable to the Eight Sacraments. Intelligence: Myeato, despite his relatively young existence, has amassed combat skills comparable to great swordsmen and martial artists, wielding his weapons to great effect even against countless opponentd. He is more brutal and aggressive than Kairamori, foregoing any form of defense outside of parrying in favor of pure offense, attacking with fast and powerful series of causality swings that seek to crush the target without resistance. He has managed to outmatch several of the most powerful characters in the series in combat, disarming Rina, forcing Benji to release his armor and use the powers of the Titans, and outright defeating Kiba, Zero, as a child (most of which greatly exceeded him), as well as several members of Aul Saurunem as a teenager and young adult. He is also incredibly skilled with both gaia elements and magic, unleashing torrents of both with each swing of his many weapons and firing out swift star explosions to block and attacks and to corner foes he can't defeat with brute force alone. However, his aggression and consistent recklessness has left him cocky and careless many times, leading to his defeat when he allowed Benji to unleash his full power and gave Takeshi the opportunity to transform when he misunderstood him saying he must “reach a higher level of power so things will go in his favor”. Rachael describes him as “smart enough to lead the rookies”, all he needs is family by his side, as Kairamori is usually Myeato's voice of reason when it comes to strategic thinking. Weaknesses: Myeato is normally too aggressive to the point of being careless and rarely uses defensive measures or abilities outside of his infinite speed while fighting (defending others before defending himself), He must be hard-pressed to use his Ultimate Gaia Arts. He tends to rush into battles without thinking, even in moments when a team strategy is necessary. At times, Myeato will hold back significantly when Amy Liu is involved as he doesn't want to frighten her (the pressure/weight of his gaia can even suffocate her and cause ordinary humans such as Aria to be reduced to dust) as well as collateral damage. The more Myeato uses his power to its limit breaking extent, the faster he becomes a dragon and loses his humanity, and the dragon blood in his heart is slowly killing him, while the Mother-Queen attempts to kill him in his dreams. He does not possess transformations like Kairamori, which means he is usually heavily restricted as he has one form with exceedingly higher levels of power. This means his full power cannot so-easily be tapped into in comparison to Kaira due to Myetao’s novice control over his gaia. Myeato does not display his higher levels of power against his friends as such power is highly dependent upon his emotions and is generally considered too high for his body (as it has even lead to the death of his physical body). This has happened during the final fight against Takeshi. His elemental weaknesses, while difficult to exploit since he says so many, are generally the opposite element. His speed may be infinite but there are ways to circumvent it. Causality-ignoring attacks such as those of Shaneylle's Izanami can always hit Myeato regardless of his speed because it “always hits its target” when used properly, likewise Heizen possesses the hax to easily bend Myeato to his will, negating his very speed - so strong enough Power Nullification is able to get around his speed. Kairu Lee’s Hassou Tobi rewrites reality, so his physical strikes are capable of affecting even a full-speed Myeato. Kaizamori was able to slow Myeato down true he reached infinite speeds. Tania in her berserk mode can outrun even Myeato since she's always faster than her opponent due to her own law of “do not touch me”. He tends to get jealous and envious of his brother, which has caused slight schisms in their tag team fights before. His gaia being so strong and hardly able to be suppressed makes stealth and fighting ninjas very difficult. Key: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Notable Attacks/Techniques Gaia: the radioactive essence that allows those sensitive to it to manipulate and control fantastical elements. Myeato's gaia has an inconceivable composition. Born to one of the Big Three Families (father's side) and the Five Great Noble Houses (mother's side), he already had an exceptionally higher sensitivity to gaia than ordinary neo-humans. This would be greatly enhanced even further by receiving the heart of the great dragon Raziel. His gaia is immense, heavy, and thick, capable of vaporizing ordinary humans to dust when in proximity of them by sheer heat alone and suffocating neo-humans. Myeato's gaia is flame orange in color. *'Gaia Core:' Myeato does not possess a traditional gaia network like most gaia-sensitive species, instead he possesses a Gaia Core which when observed by Cybernik, is comparable to the gaia networks of at the very least one billion neo-humans combined, meaning Myeato's output is immensely larger and tremendously powerful. Like a dragon, Myeato produces immense amounts of gaia just by breathing. *'Essence' is the purest form of gaia located in the heart in the shape of an orb. Normally, each person only produces a single essence but are capable of storing two or three. Considering Myeato has received the heart of a dragon, he stores two essences but is a rare anomaly in that he can tap into both, meaning his true potential (as one's essence acts as the base of their maximum potential), his immensely beyond what is normally possible. Myeato can do so by activating the Dragon Revelation Seal, however, this comes with a price in that the more Myeato breaks his limits by unlocking the seal, the more he transforms into a dragon. This is because dragons and humans have extremely different physiologies and therefore are not compatible. Half-Dragons can exist, such as Ikumi Xiaoling, but Myeato is an irregularity due to having a dragon's heart, so to correct this irregularity, his body slowly metamorphosizes into a dragon the more he uses the power of his heart. The difference between Myeato and a half-dragon can be seen when Myeato enters his dragon form, despite still having a human body, his eyes become like those of a full dragon. *'Gaia Arts:' Well-trained gaia-sensitives are able to harness their gaia into special attacks and abilities of a vast range of uses. This varies from elemental manipulation (of which there are a great number of elements and combinations), healing and barrier creation, to controlling fantasy, reality warping, and conceptual manipulation. Neo-Human/Dragon Hybrid Physiology: Myeato is a hybrid between neo-human and dragon, the result of being born a neo-human and given the heart of a dragon as a young child. Myeato's dragon nature is sealed in the sword of his mother's clan, "Ikusagami", which sealed the legendary Shogun Warlord Garuda long ago. Because of his hybrid nature, his gaia-sensitivity has increased tremendously beyond the levels of ordinary neo-humans (even those who are exceptionally talented) and dragons, having a quantity of gaia that vastly dwarfs that of the original Eighteen Rookies combined by himself. * Flight: Neo-Humans are capable of levitation and flight, the speed of which varies on the individual based on talent, experience, and training. Myeato can walk on air and glide as well as fly at tremendous speeds. *'Factor of the Dragon:' the unique attribute inherited by Myeato. He is a unique anomaly in that he is a "dragon with a human body" or a "human with a dragon existence". The line between his human and draconic existences are blurred and end with appearance alone (and naturally, his humanity as a person). He has a special seal on the back of his left hand called the Dragon Revelation: Mark of the Seal which allows him to access the properties of his dragon heart and assume his dragon form, in which he gains dragon-like markings all over his body, his tail (weakness) becomes exposed, and his ears are pointed. *'Dragon Transformation:' When Myeato unlocks the seal on his "heart", which acts as his “Gaia Core” and the source of his draconic power, he gains access to his true power. Likewise, this also puts Myeato at a severe disadvantage, as he does not keep his tail concealed, which is one of his weaknesses, and continuous usage of his dragon form slowly transforms Myeato into a dragon, shedding the remains of his humanity. *'Gaia and Magic Resistance:' Myeato's dragon blood grants him an immense amount of resistance against gaia attacks (and borderline immunity to his respective element(s)) and magic as well. Because he is akin to a true dragon rather than a hybrid, his resistance greatly exceeds that of half-dragons. His gaia resistance is to a point that even Gaia Arts from the Mythological Era, such as Mira's abilities, have little to no effect on him. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' Myeato, also due to his childhood, has inherited the accursed power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows him to recover from the complete destruction of his body and soul at astonishingly high speeds, giving him an extreme amount of endurance. For instance, Professor Cybernik used the Ultimate Annihilator to completely erase Myeato's soul after destroying his body, but he recovered within seconds. While this is very potent, it leaves him reckless due to overconfidence in his healing factor. * Telepathy: Myeato has shown the ability to use telepathy to communicate with higher-class dragons who are unable to speak human languages. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Chase Jackson (Yuracion Absolon) Chase's Proile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Trivia * “Myeato” is a fictional name coined by myself. * Myeato, Rina, Shaneylle, and a few others were actually part of Ventus' Kanza Collection series. * Myeato has a dragon theme while Kaira has a monkey theme. Animal-themes are prevelant in the Rookies (like Kiba’s tiger and tiger-like stripes on his arm and Melanie’s cat ears/tail). * His favorite video game character in Sonic the Hedgehog * Myeato is the only character that can produce orange lightning. It seems to be a special trait of his dragon heart. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rebellation Z Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Space Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Causality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Concept Users Category:Vector Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Reclusive's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hybrids Category:Fathers Category:Teenagers Category:Adults